


Two Cold Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Love Confessions, Punching, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Annie, a cold hearted girl has a crush on another cold hearted girl named Mikasa. Eren offers her advice and the results are interesting to say the least.





	Two Cold Hearts

Annie was sitting on the bench. Her blonde hair blew in the wind. She was holding a ruby necklace that she wanted to give to the one she liked. She had a crush on Mikasa but never wanted to admit it for two reasons, number one would be that she was just as cold as she was and she couldn’t imagine them having romantic, fluffy times together and number two was that she wanted to kill Eren in which he was there with Mikasa from the beginning so anyone was against Eren was her sworn enemy. Eren saw that the blonde girl was completely mute so he said, “Annie?”

“Go away, Eren, Don’t talk to me!”

“Easy, girl, if you have a problem maybe I could help you!”

Now normally Annie would continue to be her cold self, but she said to the brown haired boy, “Come here…”

“Now what’s your problem Annie? you’ve been sitting there for twenty minutes and you haven’t said a thing!”

“Okay, if I tell you what’s on my mind do you promise not to tell anyone?”

“Promise!”

“Ok, there’s someone that I like!”

“Who would that be?”

“Mi-Mi-“

“Mikasa?”

“Yes, that!”

“Well I don’t know how you can tell her that, you know how she is”

“Yeah I know that, stupid!”

“Alright, chill ou-“ the boy said as he noticed that the blonde girl was holding necklace “Wait that necklace!”

“What necklace?”

“The one in your hand!”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Is that for Mikasa?”

“Ummm…”

“Well just give to her! And you know that scarf she always wears?”

“Yeah”

“I gave that scarf to her when we were kids after the titan ate our mother! Mikasa may be cold, but she does appreciate things like that!”

“Yeah, but…”

“Come on!” Eren said as he carried the blonde girl princess style

She then said, “Put me down you freaking idiot!”

“No need to thank me, It’s your destiny!”

When they found Mikasa, Eren put Annie down before Mikasa noticed and Eren said, “Mikasa?”

“Eren? What is she doing here?”

“She has something to give you!”

“No I don’t stupid!”

Mikasa walked over to the blonde and grabbed her hand that was behind her back, she saw the ruby necklace and she said, “Why the hell are being so weird, Annie I’m not your girlfriend!”

“Yes you are, bitch, You’re the only one I’ve liked from the beginning!”

“Yeah well, go shove it!” The black haired girl said as she punched the blonde down

She fell on her butt and the black haired girl said, “I’ll never like you!”

“I won’t give up on you!”

“Get the hell away from me weirdo!” Mikasa said as Annie was running up to her

Mikasa was about to take another punch but Annie pinned her to the ground. The blonde pushed back her arms as she spit on her face.

“Damn girl, having your spit on me makes me even hornier!”

“Shut u-“ Mikasa said as she and Annie locked lips

Mikasa didn’t like the kiss at first, but she gradually accepted it. She never expected her first kiss to be a gay kiss but she was fine with it because she was actually bisexual but she never told anyone that. At this point Eren already walked away to find armin, the other member of his team. After the two cold girls finished their make out session, which Annie started, Mikasa said, “Ok maybe I do like you stupid!”

“Wanna continue this inside, Mikasa?”

“Whatever”


End file.
